


The War Incident

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: A little unrealistic xP, AH OT6, Crying, Hospital, Injury, No one died in the making of this story, War, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DID NOT EDIT THIS<br/>So if there are mistakes, i am sorry xP<br/>Plus, I'm aware it's weird having Geoff transported to Asia, but everywhere else around Afghanistan had horrible and cramped hospitals. I saw a lot of new states and hospital buildings making this xP</p>
    </blockquote>





	The War Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT EDIT THIS  
> So if there are mistakes, i am sorry xP  
> Plus, I'm aware it's weird having Geoff transported to Asia, but everywhere else around Afghanistan had horrible and cramped hospitals. I saw a lot of new states and hospital buildings making this xP

Geoff has served in the war for 3 years now, while his boyfriends had a simple job at Rooster Teeth. They didn't like Geoff's idea of going back to the guns and bombs, but Geoff had already made up his mind. So now he was stationed in Afghanistan, and was in the middle of a rather intense, 3 hour battle. 

He hid in the trench to reload his Sniper Rifle, getting back up and starting to shoot down, or try to shoot down men again. He never understood why he wanted to go back to war, he hated it. He hated being away from his boyfriends, so he didn't know why he accepted the letter he got, asking him if he'd like to return to war. 

Geoff's breath hitched as a bullet clipped his helmet. He ducked back behind the trench, his breath going irregular. He needed to stop thinking about the past, now was what was happening and if he didn't concentrate, he would most definitely die. 

He calmed his breathing and his heart rate, grabbing the Rifle properly again and getting back up. He was thankful for being given the sniper role, he wasn't close to the action so it'd be less likely he'd die. He wanted to see the guys again, he didn't want them to get the call telling them that Geoff died in battle. He couldn't even imagine the look on their faces, or the crying that would probably go on for weeks. 

Another twenty minutes in the trench and the General called him back, the battle was almost over so all snipers were pulled back underground. Geoff sighed, slumping against the wall. They were going to need to go and get the dead bodies later, it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

"You ok dude?" A guy Geoff knew as Matt said, clapping him on the shoulder and taking a seat next to him. 

"I just wish I wasn't here, I don't know why I accepted that letter..." Geoff frowned, banging his head back against the mud wall.

"You didn't have to you know, it was just an invitation."

"Im aware...I just miss my guys, they must be worried sick about me..." No one in the army knew about Geoff being gay, or the fact he had 5 boyfriends. They just knew he had friends he missed, or at least that's what he led them all to think.

"I'm sure their fine, they know you'll be ok." Matt tried to reassure Geoff, a wide smile on his face. Geoff chuckled, looking at Matt sadly.

"Thanks for trying dude..."

They soon went back out after the field was cleared, finding and identifying whatever bodies they could. Geoff hated this part of the job, he'd much rather be shooting someone. 

They went searching through the enemies bodies that had almost made it to the base, making sure they were all dead before going back under with whatever they recovered. 

As Geoff was checking the last enemy body he sighed. He felt bad for the even the enemies that have to go through this, they must have loved ones they wish they could go back to as well. 

Geoff looked the man over. He was shot through the chest, meaning he must of bled out. "Poor guy..." He whispered.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Asshole" Geoff suddenly heard the whispered, broken voice of the man under him, the next thing he knew a pistol was pressed against his stomach and fired. 

He fell back, curling into a ball and screaming at the pain in his chest. Normally he'd be wearing bullet proof armour, but he was dumb enough to take it off just as they went outside. 

He could hear the people panicking and running towards the fallen man, telling him to remain calm as they called the medics. All their yells were becoming distant and blurry. He tried to keep his eyes open, knowing he probably wouldn't wake up afterwards, but they felt so heavy, he could basically hear them telling him to just sleep off the pain. His eyes would take longer to open with each blink he took. He faintly heard the men yelling at him to stay awake, but he had to rest, just for a few minutes. He allowed the darkness to take him over.

\---

Michael growled as he answered the phone. It was 6 in the morning, he didn't want to deal with this shit now. "Who the fuck is calling me at six in the morning?" Michael growled, Gavin and Ray peeking into the living room with tired eyes. 

"Hello, are you one of Geoff Ramsey's friends?" Michael's anger and exhaustion disappeared instantly, did something happen to Geoff? He held his breath, eyes wide, he was panicking, was Geoff dead? He quickly noticed he hadn't answered the mans question.

"Um...y-yes..."

"We're sorry to inform you, Geoff's been shot." Michael's world fell around him. Geoff was dead, he had been shot. The tears built quickly, slowly slipping down his cheeks. Wait, they didn't specify that he was dead, maybe he was going to be ok!

"B-but...is he dead!?" Michael didn't mean to raise his voice, but the worry of not knowing was getting to him. Ray and Gavin was instantly awake, they didn't need anyone to tell them who Michael mean't, and with the panic in the lads voice, their stomachs drops. 

"No, he's not" Michael let out the breath he never noticed he was holding. "He was shot in the chest, but it missed any vital organs. He's been admitted into emergency care, but we're not going to know if he'll make it. When he's done at the hospital he'll be sent home." 

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Michael tried his best not to allow his voice to break, but it became increasingly more difficult as he thought of Geoff passing in a hospital bed. 

"We'll still send him back. He's halfway across the country where he won't get a proper funeral. No one in the army, or in his group of friends and family would like that." Michael nodded, even though the man couldn't see it. Even so, the man hummed in agreement, like he saw the lad nod, and hung up. Michael sat the phone down gently, slumping down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Gavin and Ray slowly walked over to Michael, both surprised to hear Michael start to sob. "M-Michael?" Ray whispered, the lad looking up at the two, tears running down his cheeks. 

"I-Is he..." Gavin whispered, shaking with worry. 

Michael shook his head, looking down at the floor. "N-No...b-but they don't kn-know if he's going to make it..." Michael sniffled, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

The two frowned, sitting next to Michael, "we warned him not to go...begged..." Ray said, fighting back tears himself. 

"We couldn't of stopped him if we wanted to..." Gavin whispered, tears falling down his cheeks without a sound escaping his lips.

They both just nodded, heads quickly turning to the bedroom door when the familiar creaking was heard. Both Jack and Ryan stumbled out, wiping sleep from their eyes. "Wh-what's going on?" Ryan said, noticing the tears and rushing over to his boyfriends. 

"I-it's Geoff..." Michael said, trying to keep the sobs back. Both gent's eyes widened.

"Is he dead?" Jack said in a panicked tone. 

"N-no...but th-theres a possibility he w-won't make it..." Michael said again, head now in his hands and allowing himself cry. Ryan shushed him quietly, wrapping his arms around the lad. 

"It'll be ok...he's a strong man," Ryan whispered, but directing it to everyone. No one really knew how to answer, so they just nodded. He was strong, but maybe not strong enough.

\---

He groaned, everything hurt, his stomach the most but he couldn't understand why. His eyes weren't opening, they kept twitching when he tried. Was he asleep? How much time had passed? What day was it? So many questions he just didn't have an answer to. 

He heard the small sound of metal ringing in his ears. What was that? "It's sad you can't eat..." The sound of a girl was heard, making Geoff a little more alert. Where was he? He didn't know anyone who sounded like that. 

He tried opening his eyes again, only succeeding and getting a tiny bit of vision, but a strong light blinded that. Now it was more like he was squinting than opening his eyes. He wanted to see, not having that sense was making him scared and worried. Was his boys with him? Where were they? 

Everything was silent, making whatever room he was in very eerie. He wanted to be told what was happening, why his stomach was hurting, why he wasn't at home. 

Geoff gave up trying to open his eyes. He knew now he wasn't in a coma, he could open his eyes a little, but it'd take a few more hours to open them fully. So he settled for trying to move his limbs. Starting with hands and arms, he twitched each finger, quickly moving up to lifting his hands, then arms. So they were functioning. He went for his legs, moving each toe, each foot and bent both legs. They were also fine. 

He was ok, he knew that. He wasn't kidnapped it seemed, he wasn't tied or anything. He was laying on a soft surface, a bed he'd guessed. He had no recollection of anything that happened before this, which was making him more annoying than scared. 

He laid there for what felt like hours, listening to people talk and discuss whatever what was going to happen to him. They kept saying 'if he makes it,' what did that mean? Was in a hospital? The light beeping that he was now hearing beside him made it pretty obvious.

"Hi Mr Ramsey, how are you?" The girl Geoff guessed was a nurse asked. He couldn't respond, he had tried talking ealier, so he sat where he was, thinking of an answer he could respond with. 

'Considering this...I'm good,' Geoff thought. 

"Can you open your eyes?" Geoff tried, forcing his eyes to open, and getting barely anywhere before they started twitching and closed again. 

'No...'

"Can you hear me?" She must of noticed the twitching in his eyes.

'Yes, I can hear you' Geoff continued to think. 

The girl sighed "if you can, try and move your head? If you can't move, don't worry." 

Geoff tried moving his head, but his neck felt numb, all it did was make him dizzy. But he wanted the girl to know he was awake and he could hear her, so with too many tries for Geoff's liking, he shook his head. It was almost unnoticeable if no one was watching carefully, thankfully she was, and she gave a wide smile.

"Great! If you can still do that, try and answer my questions, hopefully it should help your body become more moveable." Geoff didn't answer, or move his head, he just listening carefully. "Do you know where you are?" Geoff shook his head gently. "Your in a hospital in Asia. We had to fly you here because there wasn't enough supplies to take care of you in Afghanistan. You were lucky to make it, you would have died if you hadn't gotten here within an hour or so."

He almost died...shot in the chest? He never remembered any of it... Geoff shook his head, letting the girl know he understood.

"It's good your alive though, as soon as your clear, you'll be sent home." Home...his boys, finally.

\---

A month went by until Geoff was finally able to sit up, move, eat and drink without any problems. He was more than ecstatic about it. 

He isn't happy however that his boyfriends have not been informed about any of his progess. He was not allowed to call them, and he didn't understand why, they never said anything. So with him going home today, he was so excited. 

He sighed, getting dressed into his only clothes he had, which happened to be his army clothes. He didn't wear the armour, so it was more comfortable, but he didn't like walking around in this. 

After getting his money and personal items from the front desk, he called a taxi. He was soon in line for a plane straight to Austin, he'd be lying if he wasn't like a jittery teenager going on their first date. 

\---

Gavin was cuddled against Ryan, crying into his chest. They were all in a horrible state, neither of the five men even went to work once, and were thankful Burnie was so understanding. 

So they were sitting in the living room, all hope they had a few weeks ago was gone. They knew Geoff was dead, they should contact them otherwise. 

Ryan and Jack kept it together, only letting a few sobs get through, though it wasn't the same when the lads were asleep. Michael was the strongest of the lads, he's sobbed, but never cried. Though they all knew he was holding it back, and hated he thought he had to do such a thing. Gavin and Ray on the other hand were crying their hearts out. Rya held out longer than Gavin did, but before long he broke down against Jack, repeating how 'it wasn't fair,' and, 'he wasn't mean't to go.'

"W-we can't jump to conclusions...he might not be dead, we haven't been told so..." Michael said, Ray sniffling as he forced himself to stop crying. 

"Then why haven't they contacted us in a month?" Jack asked, shutting Michael up almost instantly. 

"Maybe if we-" Ryan was cut off as they heard the door handle turn, all attention turning to the door. Then, surprising absolutely everyone, Geoff walked through the door.

"Geoff!!" Everyone yelled, Michael running up to the man and jumping into his arms, Geoff quickly catching him. 

"H-Hi..."

"Why didn't you contact us! We thought you were dead!" Michael yelled, looking up at him, finally letting go and allowing tears to fall down his cheeks. 

Geoff frowned, hugging his boy close, "I'm so sorry, they wouldn't let me near a phone...I'm so fucking sorry for even going to war again." 

"You should be," Ryan growled, glaring at Geoff with tears in his eyes. 

"Im so sorry..." Geoff whispered again, Ryan's glare disappearing with the obvious guilt showing in Geoff's eyes. He quickly walked over to him, joining Michael in hugging the gent.

Geoff smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan, looking over to Jack, Gavin and Rya who were still looking at him shocked. Geoff smiled nervously, moving his head slightly, telling, or more asking them to join the hug.

It didn't take long for Ray and Gavin to tackle them, Jack getting up calmly and hugging the man, the hug showing he wasn't as calm as he seems. Geoff wrapped his arms around all of them the best he could, sighing at the comfort they all brought.

This is where he should be, not out in the field with guns, bombs and mud everywhere. He belonged inside, with games and consoles, and his lovely boyfriends to keep him comfortable. He liked this life a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending stories xP  
> Plus, I'm aware it's weird having Geoff transported to Asia, but everywhere else around Afghanistan had horrible and cramped hospitals. I saw a lot of new states and hospital buildings making this xP


End file.
